Munkustrap's Vacation
by CatsRocks
Summary: Munkustrap certainly needs a vacation before winter... but with a kitten? He and Jemima are together on this vacation that may build strong friendship between them... or put disasters on both of them. No romance. Disclaimer: I don't own "Cats"!
1. A Need of a Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Cats**_**!**

…**.**

The autumn wind brought a pleasant feeling to all of the Jellicles. They loved to watch the red, orange, and yellow leaves of the few trees that they could see from the junkyard. The white mist that came out of the mouth whenever one talked or exhaled during the cold mornings was a great excitement to the kittens. However, autumn was also a season of worrying, for the cats had something that they had to prepare for… winter.

Munkustrap, the protector of the Jellicles, knew by his senses that this winter was going to be especially cold. This meant no time for fooling around.

He went around the tribe and made sure that all cats were saving enough food for the winter… efficiently.

Of course, there had to be food saved for the tribe, not just for each family; therefore, less food was distributed for each family these days.

With these two types of saving food combined, there were complaints. The kittens often complained about their hunger, but they knew that this was necessary in order to prevent starving in the freezing months.

"Hey Tugger! How many times did I tell you that you have to save _some_ food by yourself? The food that we save as a tribe won't be enough! _You_ have to save food by yourself too so that you don't starve!" shouted angry Munkustrap at his irresponsible brother.

"Munkustrap, just… ugh! Chill! It's alright. I can handle it," he replied with a rather violent _calm-down_ gesture.

Munkustrap knew what he wanted to scream upon the tom, but he kept it to himself. He just nodded with an angry face and kept moving on.

_Like I'm going to lend him any food_, he thought. He was reminded of last winter… but he didn't want to think about it.

(Last year, the Rum Tum Tugger decided that he was smart enough to find a way for food during winter: He did not save any food for himself. Of course, as the cold season started, he started to get thinner. Desperate, he started to come to the protector's den every morning and plead him for food. Tired of his pleading and pleading, Munkustrap gave up and started to give some of his portion of food to his brother. Of course, such actions made Munkustrap thinner and thinner each week. It was a nightmare for the protector.)

Days passed, and Munkustrap's worry about the winter started to thicken. He knew he had to let the stress out somehow… somehow… before the winter…

That afternoon, Munkustrap visited the den where his father, Old Deuteronomy, lived.

"Father, I believe I am in need of… of…" Munkustrap couldn't quite finish the sentence – he was afraid of the what the leader's reaction may be.

Old Deuteronomy just gave him a curious look.

"I need a break… before the winter comes. Just to clear my mind and get ready to prepare more efficiently," Munkustrap said, forcing courage into his words.

"Of course, son. I know that a vacation will allow you to let out all of your worries and such and… let you prepare better, indeed…" Old Deuteronomy answered.

Munkustrap was confused if the leader was indirectly commenting that his actions of preparations were rather poor. However, he just smiled an appreciation.

That evening, there was a group meeting. It was, like most meetings, quite humdrum. A repetition of this and that, saving food, not making too much noise, etc…

"…and finally, this: I will be taking a vacation, starting tomorrow. I apologize about how sudden this is, but I am in need of a time of rest so that I will be able to better perform my responsibilities related to preparing for the winter," Munkustrap announced.

Some cats – they were somewhat half-asleep – looked up.

"During that time, Alonzo will act as the protector. You must give him all the respect that you gave to me. By the way, just in case you are curious, I will be in the city streets during my vacation," Munkustrap finished.

Jemima suddenly raised her paw. Her eyes were the purest that Munkustrap had ever seen.

"Yes, Jemima?"

"Munkustrap… I'm not sure if this is allowable… but…"

"It's alright. You can say it," Munkustrap said. How would he not allow something for the kitten?

"Well… you know I never went outside of the junkyard…"

Munkustrap's face froze.

"…so maybe… if I can go with you…"

"Uh… Jemima… I think I would prefer to just spend time by myself…"

"I know. But if I can't go this time, I'll have to wait until spring! You know how much I have wanted to go… Oh! And my parents already permitted me!"

Munkustrap gave Old Deuteronomy a _please-help-me_ look. The old cat just gave him a firm nod.

"Ok. I suppose that Jemima will be going with me as well. Now, the issues for the meeting have been covered; I officially declare the end of today's meeting. Thank you; you may now go spend your time."

Munkustrap leaped down tiredly from the cardboard box and walked to Jemima.

"Munkustrap, thanks," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he sighed with a smile, "After all, your friends like Etcetera and Electra have all, at least once, seen the world outside of the junkyard. And anyways, since you already have a tomfriend, I suppose you're more than old enough to see what's outside…"

"Hey! That's private! Don't mention my tomfriend… I mean, friend…" Jemima said with a giggle on her face, now red with embarrassment.

Munkustrap tried to give a friendly smile. He made sure that his groaning and complaining and screaming in his mind didn't come out.


	2. Purest Tears

"You know, Etcy, maybe I shouldn't have asked Munk about going on the vacation with him…" Jemima said with a sigh.

"Oh, Jemmy, you're just all worried and stuff!" said Etcetera with her usual big smile.

"But… I don't know… It seemed like he was screaming inside of him when he and I were talking after the meeting… you know…"

"Jem! It's alright! You're like the only kitten who never went out of the junkyard, and here's your chance before winter!" said Etcetera with a friendly punch at Jemima's shoulder.

"Etcy, yeah… you're right… It's kind of embarrassing that I'm dating Alonzo but I never went outside of this place… It's like… like… as if I was so dependent on my parents. But… you know I have that adventure thing in my heart… But… I think I made Munkustrap angry… and…"

"Jem! Poor Jem! I never saw you so worried! You need a hug, I'm sure!"

She gave Jemima a big, tight hug with her big smile. Jemima usually would've hugged back tightly. But today, she just looked up into the sky… the gray autumn sky… her eyes shining of worry in the gray air…

That night, there was a quiet knock on Rumpleteazer's den door.

_Shoot. It's Munk. What did I do wrong…_ Several thoughts started to pinch the queen's mind.

Another knock.

She slowly walked to the door and even more slowly opened the door. A gush of freezing air gushed in.

"Rumpleteazer?" said a small voice.

It was Jemima.

"Oh, hey!" Rumpleteazer said, thankful that it wasn't the protector tabby.

"Hi," the kitten grinned slightly in a polite manner, "I'm curious if Mungojerrie is here…"

"Uhh… no."

"Ok. May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, yeah. Come in quick! It's like… freezing… We don't want to catch a cold, do we?" the orange queen said with a small, welcoming smile.

As Jemima came in, Rumpleteazer closed the door rapidly and jumped into her "bed," hurrying into the blanket. It was indeed freezing. Then she realized that this wouldn't be very polite for her guest.

"Sorry… I was just real cold. Do you want supper?" she asked apologetically.

"Well… I already ate it, but sure," Jemima replied.

Rumpleteazer walked to and dug upon a pile of what seemed to be huge clump of junk and took out two rats, both rather fat.

"A rat! But it's not like… I'm a special guest or something!" the kitten exclaimed with eagerness after seeing what was given to her.

"Oh, you surely are! I was lonely, you know, with Mungo stealing, I mean, working… in the streets…"

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Well.. uhh… he is doing something kinda big and thought it would be faster by himself."

"Oh," replied Jemima.

"By the way, does your parents know you're here?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"I told them I was going to a friend's den for the night, but I didn't tell them that I was going to your's. I mean, then they wouldn't allow me… no offense!"

Rumpleteazer grinned a naughty grin at this. She was pleased to hold of such reputation in the tribe.

"Mmm! That's the best rat I've ever eaten in these days!" Jemima commented after she had her first bite of the supper.

"Yes… only for special guests like _you_," Rumpleteazer said, "I told you that I have been rather lonely since Mungo's not here…"

Supper took only a few minutes. Both cats were hungry, after all.

"Do you want to sleep in Mungo's bed or with me?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"I would like to sleep with you… you know, kinda like a small slumber party… if I could since it's cold and all that. And I don't want to anger your brother or anything," Jemima answered.

"Sure. I haven't slept with a friend since I was a kitten."

The orange queen crept into the blanket, then the kitten. Although the "bed" was somewhat small, the two didn't care: It was cold and they had to preserve as much heat as they could… both for comfort and safety.

"It's been… been… a while since I… I… slept together with a friend…" said Jemima, shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"No… I'm… I'm… fine…"

"Well… you speak like you're cold…" Rumpleteazer said. She shifted more of the blanket towards Jemima.

"Teazer, you… you… have to keep some of the blanket your… yourself… You're cold… too…"

"I'm fine… My furs are thicker than yours, anyways…"

"I really like your o… orange coat, by the way. It's… it's… really fancy and all…" Jemima said.

"But how can it dare compare to the softness of your's…?" Rumpleteazer replied.

Both giggled. Rumpleteazer put her paw on Jemima's back to feel the kitten's fur and to show her that she really did mean it… in that Jemima's fur was really soft… to a point where she, the one said to have a fancy orange coat by the kitten, somewhat envied it… although not seriously. Jemima was still shivering. Rumpleteazer felt the heat of Jemima's back in the midst of all the violent shivering.

"Teazer, I… I… just want to say something since we're kinda… friends…"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's really personal… but… but I guess it's ok with you. Well… you know how… how… I'm going with Munk on his vacation?"

Rumpleteazer nodded.

"Well… I think Munk… Munk… that he is mad at me… He… he… he probably wanted to go himself, but I kinda ruined it… I… I don't think I should've raised my paw at the meeting…"

"Jem, Munkustrap needs company… And wait, Jemima… are… are you crying…?"

Indeed, there were small crystals of tears slowly falling from her eyes…

"Jem…! Jem… This is nothing to cry over… really… Jem…"

Jemima wiped away the tears with her paw, yet more formed at her eyes and started race down.

"Jemima… don't cry… It's really no big deal. Munk wouldn't get angry with _you_… although he would with me…"

Jemima still let out more tears.

"Jemima… oh… dear… I heard kittens let out tears easily… but… _this_! Let me give you a hug… Yeah, you need a hug…"

Rumpleteazer hugged Jemima closely and gave her a few gentle pats on her back.

"Teazer… thanks… I'm getting an awful lot of hugs today…"

"Jem, you _deserve _all those hugs."

"I… I really feel so special today… really…"

"Jem, you know what the purest tears of a Jellicle… are?"

Jemima shook her head.

"It's the tears from a kitten… who worries too much that she hurt another cat's heart… That's the purest Jellicle tear…"

Jemima knew that this was just made up to calm her down, but she nodded, smiled, and closed her eyes for sleep.

Rumpleteazer knew that Jemima knew this. But she smiled back and closed her eyes, musing on how she wasn't lonely anymore… that she did not have to sleep in a cold bed by her lonely self on this dark and cold night.

…**.**

**I thank all of you who are reading this. I certainly appreciate comments… The third chapter will come up… soon… I suppose…**


	3. Departure and the Mice

The air of the early morning was, as usual, more than cold. There were thick streaks of warm yellow and pink far way at a distant part of the sky, but they were merely a paradox to the freezing atmosphere… the atmosphere that would cruelly greet anyone who was diligent enough to get up so early and step out of his or her den.

The season certainly brought extra morning-sleep to almost all cats; after all, who would want to get out of his or her bed early with the cold and semi-dark still dominant outside?

Munkustrap, internally laughing at all the other cats for their laziness, stepped onto the soft dirt of the main area of the Junkyard. The dirt lacked the comfortable warmth of the dirt on his den's floor, but it was still a luxury compared to what would happen during heavy rain.

It was when he was doing his usual morning stretch when a small _meow _was heard.

It was Jemima.

"Oh, hey… Good to see you so early," Munkustrap said, white mist escaping from his mouth into the cold air.

"Hey, me too. I couldn't sleep all night since I was so excited! And then I thought sleep was coming… but then I realized I have to come out early to go with you," Jemima said with a yawn and a gentle stretch.

"Well, let's give a quick farewell to Old Deuteronomy and friends before we go," he said.

Both walked to the old leader's den and, after a repetition of good-bye's and thank-you's and be-careful's and see-you-soon's and smiles, the two cats walked out politely.

"Jem, I'm just going to visit Demeter's den before we go. Why don't you say a goodbye to your friends as well?" Munkustrap said.

Jemima nodded and started to walk towards the dens of her friends.

Munkustrap ran towards his love's den and knocked. As there was no response, he quietly stepped in.

"Demeter…" Munkustrap whispered.

"Hmm…? Oh… oh… hey… Munkustrap…" said Demeter, still half-asleep.

"Demeter… I just wanted to visit you before I go out for the vacation…"

"Oh… well… thanks, Munk… Well… I hope to see you back soon," the queen smiled.

Both hugged.

"I better not wake up your sister. I think I should get going. See you… Demter… I'll miss you…"

"And I'll miss you too… even though it's only a few days…"

Both giggled quietly and hugged each other again… This time, more tightly.

When Munkustrap returned back to the main area, Jemima was already waiting for him.

"Jem… already? You said goodbyes to your friends already?"

Jemima nodded with a smile.

"And…?" he said.

"Well, let's go!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm.

However, a few steps before reaching the boundary between the junkyard and the outside world's asphalt, the Jemima suddenly paused.

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap asked.

"Well… I just want to remember this moment when I first lay my paws outside my home," she said.

_Oh, it's her first time_, he remembered, _I suppose it is a big deal for her._

Jemima walked slowly, laying down a paw, and then another paw, and then another paw…

Finally, she lifted her right paw from the dirt and laid it on the black asphalt.

She gasped.

Munkustrap grinned with curiosity.

"Nothing happened…" Jemima whispered to herself.

"I heard that. Why, you thought that fish would rain from the sky when you go out of the junkyard?" Munkustrap said with a playful smile.

"No… It's just… I mean… I knew that nothing would happen, but… I still had this fantasy in my mind somewhere that… that… that told me that it wasn't going to be just a normal moment…" she said, still of a rather surprised tone.

"Well, it's everyday life for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer," he said with a slight shrug.

Both continued walking. The day was now definitely brighter. Jemima's face, too, was bright with excitement.

"It's… it's… I don't know… so same but different out here!" she exclaimed.

Munkustrap just gave a smile.

"But still, Munk… We're going to be together for this vacation… right?" she asked, suddenly breaking her excitement with her worry.

"At one second, you're happy… and now you are worrying!"

"I mean…"

"Why, are you scared? Jem, feel free to tell me if something worries you."

"Well… I mean… I'm somewhat… kind of scared… well… a little bit…"

"Jem… Don't be shy to say it. And if you're scared, just make sure to be right next to me whenever we walk, for we will go around a lot… but other than that…"

"What about food?"

"Food? Well… I will catch my own, but I hope you have knowledge about hunting mice…"

"I guess I can handle it," she said.

The day passed with much of Munkustrap explaining and Jemima gasping and shouting with eagerness. Then time for supper came… more quickly than anticipated.

"Well… Jem, see how I do," Munkustrap said.

He jumped onto a nearby tire and then up to an old fence that not only seemed to serve no special purpose but was also rather unfitting to the urban setting in terms of appearance. He waited for a while, and, as soon as a small, gray creature appeared on the ground, he jumped like lightning itself onto the poor prey.

Jemima almost lost balance due to his momentum.

"Well…?" Munkustrap asked.

"You're… wow… really a professional!" she answered.

The gray tabby took his claws and sliced open the stomach of the mouse. Red blood oozed out and so did a fresh scent of the intestines and the flesh.

"Quite fat for this time of the year," he said with pleasure and a small pride, "Now you try it."

Jemima went up to the fence and waited… and waited… and much to her boredom, the only source of excitement was the howling wind. Munkustrap was looking up at her with eyes that showed considerable amounts of expectations for her.

Jemima finally saw the rapid movement of a small body and jumped down…

But the mouse was faster than her assumptions and her nose came crashing onto the solid paving.

The mouse disappeared into a small hole.

"Jemima!" Munkustrap said, trying to hide his laughter, "I thought you were a good hunter!"

"I never told you that…" she said with embarrassed eyes.

"You should know how to catch a mouse by now! After all, you're… you're… a mouser!"

"Munk…"

"You date a tom…" Munkustrap kept mocking, although not seriously, "… yet you don't know how to catch a little mouse! Jemima, wow… indeed… How amazing…"

"Munk, stop it!"

Munkustrap froze.

"Seriously, Munk… stop it…"

Munkustrap looked into her eyes… It was filled with embarrassment and humility. Her face was red from the humiliation. Her entire body was shivering. Tears formed at the kitten's eyes and started to run down… slowly… then rapidly…

"Munk… I'm… I'm sorry that I can't… can't catch a mouse well… but I'm… I'm learning… and… and… don't mention about my tomfriend… really… it's entirely private…"

Munkustrap, although he had embarrassed Jemima as a joke, now started to regret his actions deeply… painfully…

"Jem… I'm… I'm… sorry… I was merely joking…"

"Munk, I know… but… look. Let's just calm down and not ruin the vacation…" she said, trying to hold back tears, "... any further."

Munkustrap nodded, looking down.

The protector tabby's heart ached as he was skinning the mouse. _Why did I do such things…? Why…? And what does she mean by "not ruining the vacation any further" – or whatever she said?_

"Uhh… here. You can have the half of the mouse," he said apologetically, giving the meat to the kitten.

"Thanks…" Jemima said, not quite looking at him.

Munkustrap took a bite into the meat. It tasted horrible. Or rather, the meat was great while it was his painful regrets for his foolishness that spoiled the taste.

…**.**

**I certainly appreciate – or really, need – comments! Thank to all who have read this chapter. I hope to update soon!**


	4. Speaking of Love

** jelliclesoul635/ Thanks for the comment! It's great to see I "addicted" someone to my story (no offense… sorry), but I guess it also means that I must keep up the work and not get lazy! :)**

…**..**

A small song of a bird was what woke Munkustrap up. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he saw a heavy dark-blue color in the sky. The cold air was still the conqueror of the lands.

He tried to stretch his stiffened body, yet such daily process was more of a challenge today… The bones and muscles were definitely not completely immune to the unpleasant cold.

He slowly walked to the sleeping kitten. She was shivering. It was clear that she was trying to find a fragile balance between maintaining the slumber and being unfriendly to the temperature.

_I shall be extra kind to her_, Munkustrap thought, _I shall not let what happened yesterday happen again. _He reminded himself that what may be just a somewhat-cruel joke to him could be a devastating bomb to a kitten. He was embarrassed in just realizing this simple fact after all of the years of being the protector cat.

Munkustrap put his head next to Jemima's head and purred a friendly morning greeting.

She, startled, got up like a stressed spring and started to panic.

"Wh… wh… whe… where am I? Munk! Munkustrap?" she cried.

"It's alright. I'm right here. Remember, we're not at home," he said, trying to soothe the frightened kitten.

"Oh… oh… O… Ok," she said as she shook her head violently, "I just had… had a terrible dream…"

Munkustrap grew curious about upon what subject her nightmare was on, but he coerced his curiosity down. _Respect her privacy_, he reminded himself silently.

He gently hugged the kitten so as to warm her shivering body. Jemima would've usually complained, saying that she wasn't that young anymore, but today, she just kept still since she needed warmth.

After a few hours, the sun ascended higher into the sky. Munkustrap faced towards the direction of the solar illumination while closing his eyes. He let the warmth of the rays permeate into his fur… warming him… somewhat comforting his yearn for the warmer seasons… He wanted to preserve this moment…

"Munkustrap…"

He didn't want to break his moment of pleasure…

"Munk…"

"Oh, sorry, Jem. I was just enjoying the rays… from the sun…" he sighed, sighed because he was rather disappointed that the moment was brought to an end.

"Munk, what should we do now?"

"Hmm…?"

"I mean, don't you want to do something… exciting?"

Munkustrap sighed again. What he wanted was quietness and relaxation. But kittens hated that…

"Sure. We'll share stories…" he said quietly.

Jemima looked up, wondering what he meant.

"How about this? I'll share about Demeter if you share about Alonzo," Munkustrap suggested.

"Munk! My tomfriend is none of your business!" Jemima shouted with a giggle.

"I thought you wanted exciting?"

"Grrr. Ok. Alright. Well… Alonzo… he's… he's… I mean, he looks pretty muscular and all but… but… I like that sense of responsibility in him. I mean, not as much as you, but… in his own way…" she said shyly.

"Well, Jem, all of the tribe was surprised when the news of you and him dating was heard. I mean, not only are you young to date but you were also once obsessive of _the _Tugger…" he asked.

"Yeah… but… that was kinda joking along and like a… a… silly thing. This is like serious… I mean, really caring for each other, so on…" Jemima commented.

"Is Etcetera still obsessive of Tugger?" Munkustrap asked with a smile.

"Yeah – she still is. Maybe that's what makes her different from me… Maybe I'm a bit more mature?" she asked shyly.

"I definitely agree with that. But have you ever wondered why Etcy is so _into_ Tugger?"

"I don't know. Maybe his physical appearance?"

"Jem, maybe it's that… But sometimes, cats who seem just "crazy" and very open of their emotions – Etcy is a perfect example – sometimes just are more sophiscated on the inside. Maybe Etcy has a little concern about something in the inside… and wants to ignore that by being obsessed with something."

"Munk, but Etcy doesn't seem _that_ complicated. I mean, no offense to her, but she doesn't seem to have anything that troubles her,"

"Jem… you never know. In such teenage years, Etcy may be experiencing tempests in her mind… like moral issues, future problems, _et cetera_…"

"So maybe she's "loving" Tugger to try to free herself from those worries?" Jemima asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. But don't mention it to her."

"Ok. I promise. Munk, you really make me think a bit different about her. Really… she doesn't seem like the same Etcetera. Maybe I should talk to her if anything bothers her…"

"I would rather not, Jem. I would take it more slowly. After all, we don't know if that's really the case for her. Maybe she's just attracted to Tugger, nothing more. Jem, I don't want to spoil your view of your best friend."

"I know. You don't need to worry about that. It's just… seeing a different possibility in her… I mean, I'm still gonna treat her the same way, anyways… as my best friend," Jemima answered.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, did you ever kiss Alonzo?" Munkustrap said playfully, taking a risk.

"Munk! Really!"

"Ok… sorry… I'll just start telling you about Demeter, I guess…"

Jemima looked at him eagerly.

"Well, Jem, I guess it's the same thing for Demeter, too – just like how you see Alonzo. There's the physical beauty that she has, but there's also the inner beauty that shines… She seems shy but also is sophiscated. And there's this good mood I feel when I get close to her… She seems like someone who I can talk freely to… a good friend… someone who can comfort me when I feel sad… And that's how I try to be to her, as well…"

"Wow… Munk… It's just like the feeling I have towards Alonzo."

"I guess it's a universal thing for lovers," Munkustrap replied, "Anyways, let's go find some lunch."

Jemima nodded with a pleasant smile and followed him.

…**..**

**I know that some of you are disappointed in the lack of action and adventures in the story so far. However, sometimes we need quiet aspects in a story. After all, life isn't just adventures, is it? :) I certainly appreciate comments. Please be critical. Actually, I need your comments to help me to keep on writing this story, to be honest! :)**


	5. Squirrel

** Jelliclesoul635/ I always appreciate your descriptive comments! Thank you. Well, I tried to make my chapters longer (as you have suggested me to do so) while also keeping them interesting. I wonder how it turned out? :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

** Stacey C/ I agree… we need more non-romantic stories! I will make sure I use "anway" and not "anyways" – or so I will try. :) I hope I don't start disappointing you in future chapters! Tell me if I do! :)**

** Immajelliclegirl/ Ah, thank you for your kind compliment! I will try not to make typos… I hope! :) I hope to see you again! :)**

** Note 1: Thank you to all three who wrote comments for me!**

** Note 2: There is a rather uncomfortable, bloody description in this chapter. **

…**.**

Munkustrap was unsure of how to get supper that night.

_Mice again? But now we're getting tired of it. Fish? Where to find it? Maybe I can go through the garbage and find something… but that will be an insult to the Jellicles' reputation. Steal something from a restaurant? Now, what am I thinking?_

The day was heavily dark; the sky was of an intense indigo. The buildings and any other features of the city were merely black figures against the sky; it was their warm illuminations of usually yellow or red that provided any diversity against the darkness.

It was when he and Jemima were crossing a street when Munkustrap saw a shape on the ground… a horribly disfigured one. He knew instantly that it was of a squirrel… cruelly damaged, probably run over by an automobile.

"Jem, just keep on walking straight," he said, trying to keep the kitten from the bloody sight.

The kitten had an urge to look around her, but she quietly obeyed the protector cat.

When the two reached the sidewalk, Jemima instantly looked around her. She suddenly gasped, looking at the direction of the squirrel.

"Jem, let's go," Munkustrap said, pretending he didn't saw the poor creature.

"Munk… wait…" Jemima said, unable to stop gaping.

"Jem… it's nothing. Let's go," he insisted, "We have to find supper."

"Munk! Is supper more important to you than that?" the kitten shouted with a mix of anger and sorrow.

Munkustrap only sighed.

Jemima ran towards the direction of the squirrel and, without putting her paws off of the sidewalk, scrutinized the condition of the animal. The squirrel's flesh was cut in various places; blood was flowing everywhere. The inside muscle and a bone were showing by the left thigh. He was panting heavily, implying that he was still living.

Jemima, too, was panting – not from the physical pain, but from the mental agony.

Munkustrap slowly arrived by the kitten. "Look, I know that it is sad, but he is going to die – anyway. It's not a cat or anything, so…"

"Munk… how could you say that? How can you dare say that in front of a fellow creature dying? How… I never knew you were that cold-minded…" Jemima said, shivering.

Munkustrap sighed again. It was true – he knew that he had just said something unacceptably cruel… but to him, that was reality.

Jemima sat on the ground and, looking down to the squirrel, tried to put her paw on the animal.

Immediately an automobile raced by; Jemima, startled, put back her paw instantly.

Jemima, panting from the unexpected disturbance, slowly put her head down and, angling her body to the squirrel, kissed him by his cheek. Several tears travelled down from her eyes.

The squirrel, desperate for more air, tried to smile a faint sign of appreciation.

"Friend… tell me your family…" Jemima asked quietly.

"D… da… dai… dai… Daisy…" the squirrel whispered with much challenge, "Thank y…"

It closed its eyes. The panting ceased.

Jemima tried to take long, deep breaths – but it was a great difficulty. She let out a few tears and, after walking to a nearby streetlight, buried her face in her paws.

"Jem… things like this happen every day in the city…" Munkustrap said.

The kitten said nothing.

"Look… Jem… I know I sound cruel… but eventually, you'll accept it as a fact…"

The kitten cried louder.

"I know it is sweet that you mourn over a "friend" but… you just met him… You don't know what it did…"

"Munk! Does it matter to you what it did before? Does it matter if you just met him? Does it matter at all? What matters to me is that it died… died in the streets, away from his family, his body cut open… That's what I care about…!" Jemima shouted out with rage.

"Jemima. This is unacceptable. You do not shout at me like that!" Munkustrap said strongly.

Jemima gave Munkustrap an eye that pierced through his heart. "I never knew you were that cold…" she said.

"Look, Jem, just come here and we will talk about it," Munkustrap said, trying to sound a bit kinder.

Jemima sighed and came towards the gray tabby.

Both walked into a small gap between two buildings. It was cold, damp, and even darker. Jemima shivered at what might happen. _Will he beat me up for shouting at him…?_

Instead, Munkustrap gave the kitten a hug… a hug of assurance… that he will never beat her up…

"Munk…"

"Jem… you made me realize how adulterated I am…"

"What do you mean…"

"Jem… that's what I love about you kittens… that you don't think so much, that you just react to what is in front of you… I love that…"

"Munk… I thought you were angry at me… Come on… I deserve to be beaten up… for shouting at you so rudely…"

"Jem, it is me who should be beat up… for ignoring that poor creature… just because I don't know him, just because he was going to die, just because… he wasn't a cat…"

"Munk…"

"I know I sound so different compared to myself a few minutes ago… But I realize that I was so cold… I acted like Macavity; no, colder than him…"

"Munk…"

There was a moment of both of the two letting out tears. They didn't care about being embarrassed in front of the others… They just wanted to feel better… by letting tears come out…

"Look, Jem, I just wanted to show you the positive things of this outside world… but I think I exposed you to too much…"

"Munk… I'm older than that…"

"But Jem… to see a squirrel dying like that… was just… just… gruesome. It was gruesome me, and that was part of why I wanted to ignore it…"

"But you saw a lot of gruesome things in your life…" Jemima whispered.

"Just because I see a lot of horrible things doesn't mean I am always immune to them…"

Jemima gasped at this. It broke in her mind a conception of the protector cat… That he was always brave, that he had no fears…

"Jem, is this your first time seeing something "die" like that?"

"I guess…"

"I am proud and thankful you took it like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I am glad I know a kitten like you who is so understanding and compassionate… even to ones you don't know… to those you just met… That's what all grown cats lack…"

"Munk… don't try to comfort me like that…"

"Jem, I am dead serious. I mean it. I know it sounds as cheesy as it can get… but… you are far better than me in that case of being compassionate… that you have that caring heart… the heart that I need but I compress down upon… thinking it's not important… But it is…"

Jemima looked down at a crack on the ground. "It was heart-breaking to see something die in front of me… body all cut up… bones showing… all bloody… But I'm glad I kissed him, to show that someone cares for him even when he is dying… I hope it was something encouraging and happy to him before… he died…" she said.

"And I didn't have the courage to do so…" Munkustrap commented.

"Munk… don't let yourself down…"

"Jem… remember how I told you about how Etcetera may be doing certain things to ignore certain feelings?"

Jemima nodded.

"Well… I think it's a similar thing with grown-ups," he said, "I think that we, the grown-ups, think of emotional feelings about certain things as immature and kittenish, yet those feelings are natural in certain times. And since we want to oppress those feelings, we turn cold to emotional things like death and things… It's terrible, isn't it?"

Jemima didn't know how to respond to this.

"That's why you acted more maturely than most of the grown-ups when you were so kind to the dying squirrel. I need to learn from you…"

"Munk! No! Please… don't let yourself down…"

Munkustrap looked depressed. It was undeniable to the kitten. The protector cat than closed his eyes and released a tired breath.

"Look," Jemima said, trying to slightly change the subject, "I heard him say 'Daisy' to me. I think that may be a family member of his… don't you think?"

Munkustrap opened his eyes. They were two yellow illuminations in the dark.

"Shouldn't we try to find 'Daisy' and tell him… or her… about the death…? Wouldn't that be something nice to do…?" Jemima suggested carefully.

Munkustrap just let out a sigh with a smile. "Tomorrow… tomorrow, we will talk about that," he said. He closed his eyes and hugged Jemima. Within a few seconds, he fell asleep.

Jemima rolled out and gazed up onto the sky… The dark sky with a billion stellar objects… The night sky that she seldom looked up at… these days.

There was a time when such action was common to her.

…**.**

**Ah, thou eager one who wantest an adventure! To be honest, a huge part of the story is going to be more like this… quiet and gentle, about the two characters learning new things in life. I greatly appreciate those who are reading my story. I apologize to those who feel that my story progresses so slowly, and I will try to write another chapter today. I certainly appreciate – and need – comments! Please be critical! :)**


	6. Changes, Differences

** jelliclesoul635/ You're right. I should have taken that fact of nature into consideration. But I suppose it is now the question of how well I redress such mistakes in the story now. Anyway, it is interesting how the interpretation of Munkustrap is just so different depending on the writer. I guess he is just one of those characters whose personality can be so… dependent-on-interpretation. Of course, characters like Tugger would be on the opposite end of the spectrum! I really appreciate your criticism. I will try to reflect it and, as you said, make them "advantages" in my writing. Thank you! :)**

** Immajelliclegrl/ I'm glad I was at least able to convey the basic point. Again, like I said to jelliclesoul635, I will have to work on it so that the "contradictions" will make sense, for I do not want such "mistakes" "hanging round," open and loose, in my story… Well, please be critical of how I try to make such errors fit in naturally. Thank you for your comment! :)**

** Note: This is another one of those chapters where conversations take up a significant part. Those of you who like adventure, please inhale… and then exhale… and prepare yourself. :)**

…**.**

"Jem, wake up!" whispered Munkustrap into Jemima's right ear.

Jemima slowly rose and, stretching, yawned. She was a bit embarrassed that she got up so late in the morning; the sun was high up in the sky. However, the air was nowhere near warm.

"Munk… hey… How are you doing…?" Jemima said, tired.

"Jem… remember… the whole 'Daisy' thing…? You said we need to find him… or her…"

Jemima then remembered what was irritating her slumber… the squirrel. Although she felt somewhat satisfied in that she found the source of her irritation, she was also distressed in that she was reminded of the poor creature.

"Munk… you really want to find Daisy?"

"Jem, I thought we had to… for the squirrel… Remember?"

"I mean, I still do… It's just… Aren't you annoyed by that concept? You were so… angry at one point."

"Jem, just forget me having been angry. Look; I know that you – or we – will guilty if we don't at least try to find Daisy. So… let's go…"

"Munk… thanks…" she smiled.

"Any appetite for breakfast?" Munkustrap asked.

"Nope. Gotta find Daisy… somehow… I mean… He or she at least ought to know about the tragedy. Imagine… wondering why his or her loved one won't return and not knowing about what happened…"

Munkustrap nodded in agreement.

"So let's start with that tree over there," Jemima said, pointing to a nearby tree with almost no leaves left at all. The tree, dangerously close to the street, was a realistic reminder of the arrival of autumn... or rather, it was a foreshadowing of winter…

Jemima sprinted towards the tree and, standing by its thin roots, shouted. "Daisy! Daisy!" she cried.

Silence was the only response from the tree. The kitten sighed.

"Look, Jem. It's only our first tree. Don't give up hope," said Munkustrap, attempting to encourage Jemima. However, he knew that finding "Daisy" was probably only an impossible goal, a dream, a compulsive one…

"Munk, I know what you're thinking: That we won't be able to find Daisy. And I know that Daisy might not even be our dead friend's family… But I feel that this is what we should do to… to… I don't know… respect him… Don't you think so…?"

Munkustrap gasped, not only because Jemima commented on exactly what he was thinking but also due to the reasoning she provided… _Why couldn't I think of that? At least… respecting the squirrel…?_ he thought. The only result was feeling guilty of being adulterated into the concept which he called "reality" – a concept that was, despite its name, only an abstract mist to kittens.

Jemima ran to the next tree and shouted out the name. Her voice was a desperate call within the howling winds.

No response. She sighed again.

She repeated the process at ten or eleven more trees. The response was always a lonely silence. Jemima felt as if the trees were cruelly ignoring her.

"Munk, we better rest," she said, exhausted. She slowly walked to Munkustrap's side. They both walked a few steps and rested beneath an old table in front of an abandoned store.

"Jem… I know that you know the hopeless thoughts I'm thinking… forgive me for that…"

"Munk… you may be right… that we won't find Daisy… But we can't stop here. I mean, think about the countless trees around here…"

Of course, the urban was in no way a forest. However, the trees every here and there seemingly tolled up to an uncountable number.

"You know, Jem, when I was young, we used to hunt on squirrels."

Jemima looked up with startled eyes. Her mouth was open with astonishment.

"I know you are surprised, but that's what we always did. Mice, fish, milk, and squirrels were always on our tables at feasts…"

The kitten seemed to be extremely confused.

"Well, it's just like how things change. Of course, our minds change much slowly. Especially for the victims… We are hated by them… The squirrels hate us…"

Jemima gave a look… a look that showed the sadness of learning something new… not a pleasant addition to the harmonies of the mind's song of knowledge but a dissonance, a foe to the beauty of all of the other notes…

"Things change like that, Jem. Once we ate squirrels as delicacies, but now we don't. Maybe the squirrel was as scared as you when you approached him… And when you gave him a kiss of compassion and love, maybe he was relieved and moved by how an enemy could be so caring… Maybe that was the last happy thing he experienced before he closed his eyes…"

Jemima stared down at the ground. She said nothing but was obviously somewhat depressed.

"Jem… may I say one thing that is rather unrelated to this?"

She nodded.

"It's about you kissing the squirrel… It just shows me how polluted I am and what a kitten – of course, in a good way – you are. You kissed it because you felt bad for it, because you were compassionate for it… It was that simple. But we, grown-ups, would go through the whole bloody process of thoughts… thinking… 'Do I really care for him?' or 'Is it appropriate to do this to someone I just met?' or et cetera. You really reminded me of…"

Jemima looked up.

"… the true meaning of a kiss. That it is simply because you feel compassion and love towards someone. That simple… Thank you for reminding me that… really. Jem, did I make you feel uncomfortable with the topic?"

She gave no response.

"Well, on the topic of how things change…" Munkustrap said, trying to lighten up the mood, "you heard about how we, the grown-ups, got beat up almost every day when we were growing up, right?"

Jemima nodded.

"Well, that's an example of how things change. When I was your age, kittens around me were beaten up for almost every mistake they made. It was, however, accepted as simply "everyday life" – something that is usual. You guys are really lucky."

"I guess we are. These days, we seldom get beat up… Although we may… sometimes…" Jemima finally spoke, "Did Old Deuteronomy beat you up?"

"Well… I was lucky to have him as my father. He almost never beat me… Other kittens were jealous of that and would sometimes beat me up as a group… Of course, it was only as a game, nothing serious… And then, they would get beat up by their parents for "bullying" me," Munkustrap said with a slight chuckle.

Jemima giggled. "You weren't beat up… not even once…?" she asked.

"I remember one time when I was supposed to deliver the week's milk to all of the families in the tribe. However, I was stupid enough to go flirt with Demeter. That night, I was beaten up like fuc… I mean, a criminal… by my father. What scared me more than the beating, however, was the look on his face… It was mixed with fury and disappointment… a horrifying contrast to his usual, kind smiles.

The kitten seemed quite interested. "And…?" she asked.

"Well, I heard from Demeter that she, too, was beaten up. She was beaten up harsher than me and was accused of "supplying the cause" – that she made me flirt with her. Anyway, we two were so embarrassed about ourselves towards each other for a few days. Then, we got over it. But what hurt me the most was the guilt that I felt… that I went for my own enjoyment instead of taking care of the tribe… the selfishness… Maybe that was why I was beaten so much that day…"

"Hmm. I usually don't associate you with selfishness…" Jemima commented.

"Anyway, Tugger was beat up much more often than me. It was always a source of entertainment to see him get beat up… Of course, we hided our laughter to show respect…" Munkustrap said with a smile… a smile of nostalgia… the nostalgia of when he, too, was a kitten…

"Munk… I think we better start again… finding Daisy…"

"You're right. Enough talking."

The two, now more encouraged, got up and started to walk. This time, both seemed hopeful… or so did they guise themselves to respect each other…

…**.**

**Does it seem like I am dragging in my story? Well, I earnestly ask of any of you who think I do to please be patient with this story. After all, much of the story may be like this… just conversations… conversations that, I hope, are interesting and meaningful… Anyway, I certainly appreciate you for reading this chapter and will also appreciate your comments. Please be critical of my writing! :)**


	7. Reality

"Daisy! Daisy! Please… come out!"

Jemima shouted desperately onto the trees, hoping to find the "family member" of the dead squirrel.

Munkustrap watched this from a considerable distance. He knew that the kitten was trying to keep an unspoken "promise" with the squirrel, but he knew that it was impossible. Inside, he was debating upon the subject of whether to tell to the kitten or not… that she should give up.

"Daisy! Daisy!"

Jemima certainly looked as if she was mad. However, he knew the intentions of the kitten and wanted to respect them. After all, it was he who seemed so cruel, he who used "reality" as an excuse… but how longer could he be patient with this?

Munkustrap walked toward the kitten. "Are you sure…?" he asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"What do you mean?" the kitten asked, her eyes almost tearful.

"Jem, there are at least thousands more of trees in the city… and… I hate to say this… but I don't think you will find Daisy…"

"Munk… I know that…"

"Jem… then have you ever wondered why you are doing this…?"

"To at least _try_ to find his family member and tell him or her… and thus to respect him…"

"Jem… Is it really a desire of your heart to do this? Or is it… just a compulsiveness that you have given yourself…?"

Jemima froze. "What… what do you mean…? I'm… doing this for a reason…"

"I know you are," the protector cat sighed, "and I know the good intentions you have. But Jem… Sometimes…"

"Sometimes what…?"

"Sometimes… "reality"… that we cannot possibly find Daisy… may be merely an excuse… but sometimes… it really is a reality. Look, Jem; do you really think that we… we will find Daisy?"

Jemima shook her head slowly. "But…"

"I know, Jem. I know what you are trying to do. But we must remember that we have our own lives, too… Our lives… If we know that we won't be able to find Daisy… then why do it?"

"But I will feel so guilty if I stop here!" the kitten said. She ran to another tree; this time, instead of just shouting from the ground, she leaped up to a bench and then jumped up to the nearest branch.

She clung onto it. It was then when she realized what she had just done. She looked down; the ground was spinning below her… and she felt as if she was a looking down from a high cliff to a stormy ocean…

"Munk! Help!" she cried, although greatly embarrassed. _I disobeyed Munkustrap, and now I'm pleading for help…!_ she thought with great humility in her mind.

"Jem!" Munkustrap came running. He looked up to the shivering kitten.

"Munk! I'm sorry! Please!" she cried.

"Jem! Just jump down! I promise you that you won't get hurt!"

"No! What if I break a bone?"

"I promise you. Trust me!"

Jemima shivered violently for a few more seconds and let go of the branch. She fell helplessly but landed on her feet.

"Thanks… Munk… uhh…"

Munkustrap said nothing; he simply hugged the kitten.

"Another one of your hugs?" she complained, trying to look strong. But inside, she had to admit that it was soothing. And what pride did she have anymore in front of the tom now that she had cried for his help?

"Sometimes, hugs just substitute for words…" Munkustrap responded.

"Munk, not again… not another one of those cheesy moments…"

"Jem, I'm sorry… but I guess the search will have to conclude here. Really, we cannot find Daisy. Why you try to continue this search seems to me as more of a compulsiveness that you do not enjoy… yet burdened yourself with… not because you respect the squirrel… although you do… but to free yourself of that guilty feeling. But it's not working, is it? You are feeling burdened every minute, aren't you?

Jemima nodded. Munkustrap could feel her tears on his fur.

"Jem, also think about the risks. What if something worse than this was to happen? What if you got hurt while trying to find Daisy? Jem, you'll understand all of what I mean when you become older. But until then…" Munkustrap didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"… I should stop acting stupid?" Jemima said with disappointment.

"No. It is not being stupid. But it is… carrying out your respect for your dead friend in a way that burdens you and gives you pain… both physically and mentally…" he corrected.

"I admit that you're right…" Jemima sighed.

Munkustrap smiled, gave Jemima a friendly kiss on her back, and started to walk. Jemima followed him.

To her, the sky was darker; the air was colder; and there was a sense of great guilt in her heart that seemed to get larger every second… no matter what she did to comfort herself. The guilt was choking her mind, and Munkustrap noticed this.

…**.**

**I am sorry for the short chapter, but I hope that this was still not a useless one. Thank you for reading this chapter! :)**


End file.
